


A New (Old) Friend

by Jeniouis



Series: Peggy The Cat-Girl [1]
Category: Avengers (2012), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Cute, De-aged Peggy, Gen, I don't know how to tag this, Loneliness, Peggy the cat turns into Peggy the girl, dealing with past, pet adoption, possible reincarnation, slight religious refrence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-01-22 00:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1569860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeniouis/pseuds/Jeniouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this new day and age, all Steve really wants is a friend. And if that friend happens to be small and furry and meows a lot, well then that's fine with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I might revisit this and continue it when I'm done with my WIP's

It was a clear, starry night as Steve walked home after eating dinner at a nice restaurant he was visiting for the first time. He could have hauled a cab or driven his motorcycle but Steve enjoyed walking; it helped him get use to this new century.

Steve watched people as they walked by him; everyone was so distant now. Nobody talked or smiled at him as they passed, no one gave a nod of the head or a tip of their hat and Steve felt alone, so alone.

It was just months after the Manhattan Incident and Steve hadn't been in contact with any of the Avengers since the attack. Every time he tried they were either gone on a mission or just too busy. Or that was the excuse they were giving anyway.

Steve sighed and tugged his jacket a little tighter to his body as a gush of cold bitten air brushed across his body. Had it been hot out he wouldn't have minded but it was nearing winter and Steve found himself become uneasy as the season approached. The cold reminded him too much of the freezing ice that had taken so much away from him and changed his life for forever.

Steve found his mind drifting back to Bucky, his long gone best friend. He remember how they used to laugh and how Bucky always had his back, was always there for him when he didn't and did need him.

 _"I'm with cha 'til the end of the line."_ Bucky told him once.

The stinging of threatening tears rose in Steve's eyes and he had to stop to catch his breath before the weight of losing everything crashed down on him again.

~

Cat watched the man stop from where she was hiding behind a trash can. She felt sorry for him, sometimes he looked so sad. A couple of weeks ago, when she had been out in the cold and hungry beside a huge, tall building, the man stopped and gave her an sandwich and petted her, smiling before he jumped on his motorcycled and drove away. The next day he gave her another sandwich but this time he walked home and he had been so kind to her that she decided to follow him and she had been a few steps behind him ever since.

Cat looked at him, his shoulders slumped, his expression as if he had nothing left in the world and she knew it wasn't smart but she couldn't resist. She walked up to him and purred, rubbing against his leg; she just wanted to see him smile again, cat loved his smile. The man knelt down to her and petted her back.

"Hey there, you're that kitten from Stark Tower aren't you?" The man said in a soothing tone as he scratched underneath her chin and she licked his finger.

"You don't have a collar, are you a stray? You don't have a home?" Cat hung her little head and shook it. The man jumped and looked shocked

"You can understand me?" Cat nodded and for a second she thought she did a bad thing because he stopped petting her but then he scratched her behind her ears and stroked her back.

"That should freak me out, it really should but you hardly seem harmful." The man said as he picked her up in his arms. "Would you like to have a home?" The man asked smiling. Cat nodded fervently and started purring again. "You're going to need a name. Hmm, what should I name you?" The man said as he pursed his lips, in deep thought as he continued to walk down the sidewalk towards his house. He stayed quiet for a long time before his face lit up and he smiled wide.

"I know, Peggy. Peggy is the perfect name for you, you're the same color as her hair." The man said, smiling down at ~~Cat~~ , Peggy, who gave an approving meow.

Peggy liked that name; the real woman must have been a close friend of the man at one time. And it seems like, in the dim, back of Peggy's mind she could remember such a woman, might have even been her many, many years ago but that was a weird thought so Peggy just pushed it out of her mind and basked in the comfort that she finally found a home.


	2. Chapter 2

Peggy had been living with the man, whom she'd learn to call Steve, for six months now and she was so glad he took her in; he was the nicest man and the best owner and Peggy had come to love the man very much.

"I hate the cold." Steve said one day as he looked out the window at the snow falling to the ground. "It reminds me of the ice." He said quiet and dismally. Peggy didn't like that he was sad so she jumped on his lap and licked his face. Steve smiled and petted her. "I guess I got to get over it huh, pegs." Steve said as he got up and pulled on his coat. "You be a good girl why I'm gone okay." Steve said and Peggy meowed.

And she was a good girl. She didn't chew or scratch on anything that she wasn't supposed to like she did the first week Steve brought her home but he didn't get mad at her; he just told he what she should and shouldn't do and Peggy made sure to follow the rules to the best of her abilities.

One day, when Peggy was sleeping on Steve’s bed one night she saw him trembling, shaking, tossing, and turning from a nightmare. She walked up to him and started licking his face until he jolted awake. He sat up and leaned back against the headboard, breathing heaving, running a hand over his face. When he felt that it was wet, he looked at his hand in confusion before he looked down at Peggy and smiled.

“Hey Pegs, did you wake me up?” He said as he scooped her up in his arms. “Thank you.”

She purred and licked his arm but she was worried about her owner. He had been having nightmares, every night for the past month and she felt so useless. She wanted to be able to help her kind owner not just sit by and watch him suffer. So later that night, when he fell back asleep still holding her in his arms, she prayed really, really hard that God would make her a real girl so that she could help Steve.

Peggy was just being really hopeful, just saying things really. She didn’t really think that she would actually turn into a person. But apparently God has a sense of humor.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed it. :D
> 
> Please leave feedback and feel free to criticize; I am always looking for opportunities to grow.
> 
> I’ve launched an E-Zine where people submit their favorite fics and the best ones get published in the zine. I’m doing this because I want to create something that acknowledges fanfic writers and makes them feel confident about themselves while bringing people of different fandoms together. To submit your favorite fics, go [Here](https://goo.gl/forms/h0LI8s7WGgZV2gBl1)


End file.
